Blighted Evil
by wiltheavatar
Summary: Years ago Dumbledore set forth an evil that would eventually devour the world, yet the burden falls on Harry, with the help of Tom Riddle and a team of dark wizards, the loose cannons set out to smite the beings of the netherworld creatures.
1. Prologue: The Awakening

__Prologue: The Fool

* * *

_"Before God we are all equally wise - and equally **foolish**."_

_-Albert Einstein_

* * *

His wand tip shimmered from the volley of spells sent off in rapid succession. Most of the spells sent were unpleasant: bone-shattering curses, blood-reversing jinxes, organ-failure curses, flesh-eating pestilences, and much more lethal spells. His opponent's wand work was in a furry as well directing magic to intercept each spell cast to kill economizing movement to little twitches and flicks in order to buy time for a counterattack. Spells of every color soared from the attacker to the defender, slowly pushing, overpowering the desperate wizard.

The shielding wizard kept twirling and flicking, summoning dozens of tier-one archmage shields blocking the dark curses that would surely penetrate a common _protego_ charm, however, with each shield he felt himself weakening, something need to happen, something needed to happen fast.

But Albus Dumbledore had a plan, Albus Dumbledore always had a plan.

The pair of old friends continued their duel with Gellert on the offensive and Albus on the defensive, but Dumbledore knew what he was doing, at least he hoped he did.

Gellert didn't seem to tire as his spells flew towards Dumbledore, spells that would have drained an average wizard was fired like a simple stunner. Dumbledore on the other hand was doing his best conserving energy, being very conservative and searching for an opening for something big, something very big. The dynamics of the duel slowly began to even out with both attacking and defending. A shield then a curse, then a shield again or a dodge to avoid death.

Sparks of every color shot between the two powerful wizards, each spell designed to maim or kill, each determined to gain victory. The magic saturation in the area was immense, the pressure heavy on both casters, they had been dueling for hours now.

Each movement of the wand was fluid, each movement of the body was graceful, there were no wasted movements, each action calculated long before for maximum effectiveness, neither yielded, the duel was coming to a draw.

Albus glanced at the sun, it rose not long ago, doing a quick calculation on the time he knew it was now or never, his plan must be initiated now.

A time-stopping charm froze everything in the area. Nothing moved, nothing could move, everything was frozen in time. "Giving up already old friend? A chronosphere? Congratulations, you bought yourself roughly six seconds, but sealed your own doom."

It was true, with Dumbledore as tired as he is now, maintaining the time field was stressing his limits, but Albus Dumbledore always had a plan.

He ignored his former-friend's mockery and set to work, using the six seconds he bought for his final spell, it was now or never. In a low voice he started chanting in ancient Latin.

Sweat gathered at the brows of the concentrating man, his eyes flared with ancient and pure magic, slowly bleaching them from a dark blue to an almost baby blue color, removing the filters and limitations mankind had, allowing him to see magic, but that was not important.

At the last sentence of his complex spell he switched back into English, "I call upon thee, Baphomet, the ram headed one, answer my calls and devour thy enemies." Gellert's mocking expression froze into one of pure terror and fear.

The time was 6:06 June sixth, Albus was sure this would work, he had planned it to work.

True, he had never attempted such a dangerous magic, but the books had hinted on the proper dates needed for the ritual and the time best for the summoning, and those books were trustworthy sources, not that Albus had any other choices of course. He prayed to the gods that this would work, not that loudly since the deity he is summoning just may choose to reject him for praying to the wrong entities.

The already heavy saturation pushed down even further, both men struggling to stay standing. Gellert started spitting dark curses after dark curses with increased intensity, but to no avail. None of the spells even made it close to Dumbledore, the maelstrom of energy gathering around the wizard seemed to absorb all nearby magic sources and dispersing the spells Grindlewald sent. Each spell disintegrated to join the sphere of primal magic around Dumbledore, a fiery pentacle slowly constructing itself out of the sphere of magic.

Albus focused his wand and concentration on the growing pentacle. He slowly channeling his own magic into the five points, the lines slowly connecting between the points, feeding it his own magic as fuel. From his newly acquired sight he could see the small rip in reality. A tiny tear at first widening into a rip, then a rift, then slowly widening even more to be a hole, then a very big hole like it is now. Darkness seemed to seep out of the hole in reality, slowly diffusing like smoke, a smoke of pure darkness.

Even the skies darkened as thunderclouds formed over the two duelists, throwing down thunderbolts that were absorbed into the vortex of energy. Electricity cackled around Dumbledore as Gellert fought to shield himself from the lightning overhead by casting spells after spells which deflected the bolts towards Dumbledore, however, the lightning was absorbed.

The young wizard with baby blue eyes continued to concentrate hard at the sheer mass of magic he had to control, restrain, limit, it was excruciating but he had to control it, he cannot let it simply rampage.

From his sight he could see the smoke gathering even more, forming into a shape of some kind, forming into something but Dumbledore could not make out what it was yet. Grindlewald continued to fire off spells after spells at the protected Dumbledore to no avail, even he knew when the fight was over, however he didn't dare any form of magic travel due to the saturation of magic disrupting the flow of energy, he just might end up splinching something important.

Each passing second the mass of darkness grew even bigger, each moment the silhouette formed into a more descript image. Electricity continued to cackle, the smell of ozone polluted the air as bolts after bolts of electricity sprang from the shielded magician to his enemy. The distortion in reality made energy almost uncontrollable under the saturation of magic, such symptoms only show the strength of the summoned being, more distortion in reality means more power.

The laws of nature starts to deteriorate as small pieces of rock started floating upwards and levitating in the air, water droplets started forming as if the area was under extreme cold and condensing the vapor, yet at the same time a wave of heat and humidity perverted the area the distortion was in. Wind seemed to blow and not blow at the same time, gravity no longer applied to everything, the distortion was great, the summon deity was therefore greater to cause such a distortion.

Shadow-like claws marked the first perceivable characteristics of the summoned being, long dark limbs and long black claws. The muscles on the creature's arm was compact, and well defined, the length longer then an average human, what was summoned was humanoid, but definitely not human.

The torso and the lower body formed next, from the smoke of darkness into defined body of a dancer, not extremely muscular but lean and strong. The feet however spoiled any chance of the deity being human, what appeared were not human feet, but hooves of a ram or horse. The decapitated figure crouched down, its head slowly forming, but what formed first was not the head, but its wings.

It grew right out of the back of the creature, slowly growing like a shadow out of the entity's back, spreading-out to resemble a bat with its silky substance filling out between the gaps of hand like structures which outlined the wings. Last came the head, it started out inhuman and ended inhuman. It was the face of a ram, a very evil looking ram with red malevolent eyes and large horns which looked like it could gut someone with ease. Its nostrils spurted out bits of smoke and debris which resembled ember, grunting and puffing as it raised its hand and bellowed.

The creature's roar was laced with magic, imbued with primeval magic that no human would dare comprehend. The sound of the creature's roar inspired panic, inspired fear as well as having a physical effect distorting the air surrounding his mouth. Rainbow of lights followed his bellow, forming into vague representations of why human feared the darkness, there were saber tooth tigers, panthers, hunters of the night, not only did the voice inspire terror but the image did as well.

Dumbledore's magic failed instantaneously, the creature was simply too powerful, he knew his mistake, he bit off more than he could chew. Grindlewald was definitely panicking now, shooting off his hated Killing Curse at the ram-headed beast who shrugged it off with no obvious effects and didn't even pay attention to the wizard as it raised his hand.

Lightning cackled around the beast as a single lightning bolt struck the creature's outstretch hands. After the bright flash which signified the impact of lightning, the creature was no longer unarmed, in his hand held a blood red trident matching with it's black fur and red eyes, both wizards knew it was the end of their time, the being in front of them was simply unable to be defeated, impossible to be defeated by mere humans.

Without warning the creature spawn and pointed it's trident at Gellert, without delay a beam of dark red seemed to fire off the trident and tear through Grindlewald's shield, punching a whole the size of a basketball in him, effectively ending his life right there.

Dumbledore stared in horror as the beast simply dominated the enemy he spent hours trying to defeat, then the beast turned, Dumbledore knew it was his end.

It pointed its trident at Dumbledore and Albus knew he was dead, with his last breaths he closed his eyes and thought of Adrianna, thought of his beautiful sister that was brutally murdered by him or his brother, he smiled hoping he would be able to see her in his afterlife.

Yet the beam never arrived.

There was a screech as a bullet of orange-red fire slammed into the creature clad in midnight black. There was a screech again as the creature nimbly dodged the beams of red that had killed Grindlewald in a single hit. The bird continued to strike at the demon Baphomet, using its talons as a weapon to imbue bloody scars in the ram-man's body. The beast roared again this time not in confidence but in irritation, the bird screeched as if to frighten the ram, how a small bird could install fear in a demon Dumbledore would never know.

Finally giving up, the goat-demon stretched its wings and jumped, grunting off thousands of syllables that Albus did not recognize, after all, he did not speak ram. The bird slowly flew towards the human wizard and Dumbledore had a first chance to inspect his new ally, what he saw amazed him, it was a phoenix, a bird of purity and righteousness, how it came to help him he didn't know, all he knew was that this day he set something on this world that should never have existed, he traded the lesser of evils for true evil, and he needed to stop it.

As if reading his thoughts, a tender voice sounded in his mind, "Foolish human, you cannot do it alone, we shall do it together." The wizard glanced at the phoenix and saw it bow down as if affirming what it just said.

The day was still young, Albus Dumbledore got up from his position on the floor and picked up Grindlewald's wand, slowly he apparted into the rising sun.


	2. Chapter 1: His Return

Chapter 1:His Return

* * *

_"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien._  
_Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!"_

_"Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come._  
_In this place will I abide, and my heirs,_  
_unto the ending of the world."_

-Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King

* * *

He and his masked followers entered the dimly lit corridor of the Department of Mysteries. The group of more than twenty robed wizards and witches entered the circular chamber with seven moving doors. I had been surprisingly easy to infiltrate the guards but so far no unspeakable had ben encountered. The Department was silent and abandoned, the only sound emitting from the hundreds of instruments taking measures, there were absolutely no life around.

All the wizards including their leader was cautious and nervous, who knew what the unspeakables had in store for unwanted visitors. True Augustus Rookwood had provided valuable information on the layout of the structure, but the defenses were solely under the "counter intelligence" committee of the unspeakables, something Rookwood had not been involved in.

The infiltration team ad already encountered an immense amount of nasty traps and spells including: Organ-disrupting curse, heart-stopping jinx, barbed-piercing hexes, and many other lethal spells weaved into delay-casting mechanisms. These gadgets were planted and disguised ready to spring into action against any unaware invaders. The lucky thing was that the leader was able to detect and disable most of the traps before stepping into it. "Most" because throughout the night, two men had already died to the curses and mines planted all around.

They were here for one thing and one thing only, but the two dozen people had no idea how to access it. They stood and stared dumbly at the moving doors which seemed to switch without any noticeable pattern, they were truly lost. He stood there trying to hypothesize how the doors worked, slowly thinking through his mind and at the same time reminding himself to _crucio_ Augustus Rookwood since he neglected to tell the Department's greatest mystery.

Lucius Malfoy could no longer stand this nonsense as the dozens of wizards stood in front of the doors in plain sight, there were no covers, they would simply have gotten annihilated. "My Lord, we must not stay here for two long, I fear the enemy may have caught wind of our position."

There was a maniacal laugh not far off, "Afraid of the dark Lucy-bear?" A high-pitched female voice cut through the other small conversations. The cheerful dialect of the female witch was filled with hostility and death, such pressure made Lucius shudder.

Their leader looked up with his serpentine eyes, "Silence you fools, what I'm doing requires concentration, how can I concentrate when you guys are bickering like housewives?" Both magicians dared not reply, there were no reasons for them to eat a _crucio_ for something they have not done.

The serpentine man waved his ivory colored wand a few more times and muttered a few words in Latin and made a few more intricate wand movements, despite his efforts, nothing happened. His brows were furrowed as he concentrated even more, delving into his memories for any references trying to work these damned doors, however, he just couldn't get it to work. Although Tom Riddle was a powerful wizard, some would say he was an exceptionally powerful wizard, he was far from omnipotent. Never being extremely versed in magiks of the modern world due to the fact it is mostly weaker, the Department of Mysteries definitely baffled him, such magiks are simply irritating.

Lucius started looking worried, "My Lord, we should hurry, if Rookwood is to be trusted the next patrol will be here in approximately three minutes," the platinum blonde man looked very nervous.

"I see, that's our way in then, ready for ambush," he commanded his followers, the pale wizard started waving his wand in complex motions to hide his followers under a blanket of his magic, after a few shimmers, they were completely invisible.

The group seemed nervous and they had the right to be nervous. Unspeakables were said to be the most powerful task force of the Ministry, said to have been trained in obscure magiks that most people live their whole lives without seeing it in action even once. Thus they had the right to be nervous, even their lord seemed to be on an edge. The masked one with crazy hair said quietly to the pale serpentine wizard, "I see them my Lord, there," she pointed at a distant light source, "When shall we strike?"

He seemed to ponder about that question a little, "Once they reach there," he motioned towards the welcoming desk of the main hall which was coincidentally placed right between the two groups although some would say a bit too close, "Right there, once they reach there, we strike with all our nonlethal spells, we need them alive."

"Isn't that a bit close, My Lord?" The blonde man identified as Lucius asked.

The Lord's eyes flashed with irritation for a mere second, "My dear Lucius, you should have learned never to question me, but of course, your question is valid, the Unspeakables were known to be powerful, we must not risk our chances if they do survive and raise the alarm, we must strike them with sureness, and even if it means losing a few on our side in the onslaught of spells, it shall be worth it."

Lucius was going to talk, but was caught short when their targets arrived at the hit spot. "Now," his master shouted as the invisibility charm was lifted, spells were cast as the two Unspeakables put up a hasty shield blocking the majority of the spells. However, even their strong shield had limits as it begins to crack and collapse.

The two started waving their wands and chanting in ancient languages, numbers of different runes sparked into existence as the two chanted in a melodious tone. The number of runes grew from a few to dozens, then to hundreds and more continued to be created as the symbols started absorbing spells and spitting it back with increased force and speed. Their Lord, the one clad in darkness was standing in the back admiring the courage of the two Unspeakables who continued to fight despite being outnumbered and outwanded, their strength was strong, but even so they were only two men.

Signs of distress were becoming visible now, sweat forming on their faces and their wandwork slowing down. The levitating runes started dimming one by one, eventually fading into nothingness as the two continued their best efforts fending off and countering the sheer number of spells. They persevered, trying their best to hold off but their struggle was still futile.

Voldemort watched in amazement as their runes actually managed to absorb a killing curse, evidently the "unblockable" _Avada Kedavra_ was not really unblockable after all. Eventually, the mass of robed figures managed to subdue the two Unspeakables with several stunners fired a point blank, casualty reports show that out of the fifty Death Eaters present at today's raid, only around twelve survived, those two were good, very good.

"Legilimens." The Lord muttered with his ivory colored wand leveled at one of the Unspeakable's forehead, at the same time, Voldemort's consciousness invaded the unfortunate young man's mind.

After several minutes of constant twitching on the young man's part, Voldemort finally broke the spell and looked at his minions, "I found the way in, now clean this up and get ready to move." There wasn't much to do except to kill the man, however, the man already lost his mind from an innate magic protecting his mind that triggered from Voldemort's mind rape but was delayed enough for Voldemort to get his

information.

"Follow me" he finally spoke after getting up shakily.

He stood in front of the changing doors and stayed there for a few moments, finally, a door stopped and opened by itself, allowing entrance for the dozen Death Eaters and Voldemort himself to enter. The door read

"**Hall of Prophecies."**

Twelve men and women entered through the door which close itself and gasped in awe at the spectacle they saw. There were rows and rows of glass spheres each nicely labeled and organized with the appropriate name plates and dates. They slowly walked on and approached warily in case of any traps or alarm system that may be implanted, fortunately, none were present.

They progressed down the aisles quickly with their lord taking point and waving his wand every few feet for detection which all proved negative for magic, it seems that magic may have a distorting affect on these spheres since there are no alarms or any magical traps present. At 1980, he finally found the one he was looking for.

"_**S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D**_

_**Dark Lord**_

_**and (?) Harry Potter**_"

It read, the prophecy he must hear and will hear now it is in his hands. But now was not the time, they must go, they must make haste to leave this dark and morbid room.

The ragtag group of black robed wizards and witch scurried fast towards the door they saw at the end of the room, on it read

"**The Death Room" **

Without caring about what might be in it, Voldemort pushed past the door and found himself looking at an arch with a thin membrane in it, a membrane that seemed to pulse with energy and power, it was "The Veil."

They all stopped to observe such spectacle and no one moved, all enthralled to such a magnificent artifact here, an arch of pure energy, whatever it was made of it, it was powerful beyond human understandings. Even Voldemort himself stood entranced to the arch, staring with a look of submission, knowing the power he wield will never last against the veil, he was ultimately weaker, much weaker like a bug.

He realized, 'such magic should not exist', that was his epiphany, he knew in the deepest corners of his hear that this magic was not human, it was not meant to be from this world, definitely not a magic that should exist, and he shall destroy it, it was too dangerous to exist. "_Avada Kedevra_" he shouted as he directed his wand towards the veil, a sickly green arch slammed right into the rocky exterior of the veil but nothing happened, it did not even dent or dust. "_Avada Kedevra"_ he cast again while the Death Eaters followed suit, shooting curses of different color at the stone arch, however, the veil never even dented.

After several volleys of spells they stopped since they aren't doing anything to the rock at all, but at the same time, a stream of smoke slowly drifted out from the membrane of the arch. Nobody seemed to notice the smoke slowly coming out in a steady stream.

It was after some time when an unnamed Death Eater saw the smoke, by the time he actually noticed it, a good amount had already exited from the veil, "Hey look, what is that?"

Like humans they all turned and were shocked, "It's coming from the veil."

"What is that smoke?"

"Is it deadly?"

There were a myriad of conversation spewing out about the smoke but no one realized the dangers of it until it finally took form.

The lights in the room seemed to dim as the smoke finally solidified in to some sort of shape, slowly taking a physical form limb by limb, drinking in all the light from the surrounding to create a sort of darkness around itself.

"What the fuck is that?" A robed wizard cried in fear.

"_Avada Kedevra" _a man cast without even bothering to figure out what they were against, but the magic never got close to the figure as it dissipated into nothingness a few feet away from the intended target.

It seemed to have a humanoid body, with the exception of its goat hooves and the claws on its hand, but its head is just forming and from the looks of it, it definitely is not human. The being's head slowly formed, the smoke solidifying into a ram shaped head with huge horns and red eyes, it stared at the to group of humans in front of him and made a few grunting noises, without warning, carnage began.

The first to go was the one nearest to it, the creature simply slashed its hands in his direction and a searing mass of red energy seemed to tear out of the fabrics of reality right into the man, severing him into two pieces, his intestines and stomach falling out of the clean cut.

There were screams all around as the humans attempted to hit the creature with the most nasty spells they knew, streaks of different colored lights sped towards the being, but like the previous curse it all seemed to dissipate a distance from their target. It walked towards the group casually as if nothing just happened, it seemed to look down at the two pieces of the man he tore in half and admire his own handiwork. It continued to move forward without haste till it was around ten meters from the humans, then it looked at the group, especially at the serpentine one with the glass sphere, grunted a few times, then charged.

It moved like a bullet, tearing through the first man that came in contact with its sharp horns. The beast tore through the man's torso like hot knife through butter, as if the body didn't hold any resistance at all and was just a humanoid thing made of jelly. It didn't even slow down as he clawed the second man to death, tearing out his throat and punching its sharpened hand through the man's chest and out the other side with his heart, meanwhile the rest of the wizards shot everything they had at the beast.

Blood splattered everywhere like rain or like a painter casually flicking red pain around, organs of every time seemed to fall out of people's bodies faster than they breathe, magic of the darkest order were stopped in mid air as if they never existed, for once in his life, Voldemort feared. "He tried every trick he knew, every spell his large repertoire of arcane knowledge provided, but not a single one worked, not a single one struck, he was forced to watch as the beast tore his followers apart with its bear hands, not even slowing down as Lucius was affectively ended as he was ripped into two. "Fuck."

His last followers were being torn down as he finally came to a decision to abandon ship, tossing the prophecy at the abomination he overloaded his magic to break the wards around the place and took out an item he had kept from his past as Tom Riddle, then triggered the portkey.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office looking through some paperwork, sitting in his plush purple chair and writing with his elegant eagle quill. Fawkes stood on his stand not far away and thrilled every once in a while which lifted the tired atmosphere of Albus Dumbledore as he persevered to finish his paperwork. As he was writing a report to the ministry complaining how Dolores Umbridge had been absolutely devastating to the teaching environment of the school, he felt a light jab in his mind. He looked over to his bookshelf which contained a huge amount of trinkets and watched a spinning top-like instrument flash red repeatedly, Dumbledore was suddenly alarmed.

There was a loud squeal as the space distorted in the center of Dumbledore's room and a dark-cloaked figure was spat out by the spacial distortion.

"C_aeli sentiunt_" he shouted instantly pointing his wand at the uninvited guest, without warning the cloaked man was lifted into the air and pried into a cross, just like how Jesus was crucified. He looked at the figure, dreading for the moment the adversary lifted his head, when he did Dumbledore held his breath, he was looking at the face of his supposed archnemisis, a certain individual named Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

A/N:

Caeli Sentiunt is a very crude translation of Heaven's Feel in Latin

-Heaven's Feel is the term used for the Holy Grail in Fate/Stay Night if anybody notices the similarities


End file.
